scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaforest
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Metaforest.png }} The Metaforest is a rainforest and one of the areas in the third set to be unlocked in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Maxwell's 3 siblings Jack, Serenity, and Patches can be encountered here. It was featured heavily in the demos of the game, being the only explorable area. The name is a portmanteau of metaphor and forest. NPCs and objects Present: Trees, bug, rock, log, backpacker, wolf (male and female), child (male and female), planks, Apples, Journalist, Mycologist, Nest, Egg, Owl, Serenity, Jack, Patches. Starite Shards Bug-Proof! Problem: These bugs are endless! Help me keep them away! Solutions: Give a bug spray to the backpacker. Sleeping in the Elements! Problem: This isn't a comfortable place to sleep! Create something better for the backpacker. Solutions: Spawn a bed. Truffle Hunter! Problem: My nose isn't good enough to sniff out truffles alone! Solutions: Spawn a pig. Save the Owls! This Starite Shard unlocks Serenity Problem: Help stop Jack from cutting down this tree! Solutions: Give a 'sleepy' adjective to Jack or place ninja to kill Jack. Just Doing My Job! This Starite Shard unlocks Jack Problem: I'm just trying to pay my bills! Help me cut down this tree! Solutions: Give an axe to Jack. Patches' Kite! This Starite Shard unlocks Patches Problem: My kite is stuck in the tree! Help me get it down! Solutions: Use a 'flying' adjective to Maxwell or a jetpack, get the kite and give it to Patches. The Fixer Upper! Problem: Help us finish our treehouse! Solutions: Place a wood, or give a hammer to the boy or girl. Photographic Evidence! Problem: You must help a man document an encounter with the Sasquatch. Solutions: Give the camera to the journalist. Raised By Wolves! Problem: If I could raise a human cub... Solutions: Give a baby to the wolves. Flowers Into Fruit! Problem: Pollinate the Fruit Tree! Solutions: Spawn a wasp or a bee. Starite: The Merit Badge Description: Help the Scout earn his Merit Badge! Problem 1: First, Give him a tool to carve his log! Hints * Give me a tool to carve this log. * Give me something sharp. * I can use a chisel to carve wood. Solutions: Give a chisel or a saw to the boy. Problem 2.1: Fire safety is next! Give the scout something to put the dummy out! Hints * Give me something to put the dummy out. * Give me something wet. * I can put the fire out with a bottle of water. Solutions: Give the water or extinguisher to the boy. Problem 2.2: Now that the fire is out, give the scout something to fix the dummy's wounds. Hints * Give me something to fix the dummy's wounds. * Give me medical supplies. * I can fix the dummy with a bandage. Solutions: Give a bandage to the boy. Problem 3.1: Time for target shooting! Start by giving the scout proper safety equipment. Hints * Give me safety equipment. * I need to protect my eyes and ears. * Give me goggles. Solutions: Give the goggles to the boy. Problem 3.2: Now it's time for target practice! Give the scout a weapon to shoot the target! Hints * Give me a weapon to shoot. * Give me a weapon that can shoot bullets. * I can use a pistol to shoot the target. Solutions: Give a pistol or a bow to the boy. Trivia *This area has the most brothers in the game. *The Raised by Wolves shard is a reference to the story of Rome being founded, which is the story of Romulus and Remus. *It could also be a reference to The Jungle Book *This level is a pun on "metaphor" Sources * http://uk.ign.com/videos/2012/10/12/nycc-scribblenauts-unlimited-off-screen * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1JAoSegJSU&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI8Ygs9NU_8 Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels